


Trois Amants

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Sexual, Blowjobs, Boobjob, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Calem and Serena are a happy couple, but when they figured that Shauna loved Calem first, they decided to make it up to her and let her have some closure. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadly4dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deadly4dinner).



For deadly4dinner, I apologize I couldn't do a Calem/Shauna for you. But I'll do you one better, a threesome with Calem, Shauna, and Serena. I hope you enjoy this story!

 

It's been a year since Calem stopped Team Flare's plan and became a hero and champion of Kalos. After his rivalry battle with Serena, Calem confessed his feelings towards her and she accepted his feelings and confessed her feelings towards him. They were both so happy and started dating. However, Calem and Serena may be happy, but one of their friends felt a bit sad and heartbroken from this.

Shauna habored her feelings toward Calem and she hasn't even told him about this. Her heart broke into pieces when she found out that Calem is dating her best friend, Serena. She blames herself for not telling Calem sooner about her feelings, but with time, she soon accepts the fact that they weren't meant to be together and figured that if Calem is happy, then she should be happy for him and her best friend. Anytime when she sees Calem alone or with Serena, her hearts stings a bit, but she still maintain her posture and put up a smile for the couple.

Shauna was shopping with Serena in Lumiose City. They went from store to store to buy themselves some nice items that were on sale. They were having the time of their lives. They stopped at a café to take a breather and have some coffee.

"Man, these clothes would look great on me! I can't believe these were half off at that store." Shauna said.

"Once we're done here, we should continue on our shopping spree." Serena said.

Shauna nodded in response while she sips her coffee.

After the girls were done, they continued on with their shopping. But before they hit to the next store, Serena said, "Hey, before we see the next shop, I want to go to a store that I want to see. I heard they have great deals over there."

"Okay, let's go! Where is it?" Shauna asked.

"Follow me!" Serena said.

They walked around Lumiose City to find the store that Serena was talking about. When they found it, Shauna's face was completely red when she found out what kind of store that Serena was talking about. It was the ever famous, Lumiose Lingerie, it was very famous and so popular with women for having unique nightclothes and sexy underwear.

"Serena, is this the store that we are going to shop next?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yep." Serena said with a cheery tone and a smile on her face. "Let's go in!"

"Wait!" Shauna said. Serena stopped in her tracks and looks at her, "I don't know, I really don't want to be here. I feel like I would be out of place."

"Nonsense!" Serena assured. "I'm sure there is something you would like. You won't know unless you go in there."

Shauna hesitated at first, but soon enough, with Serena urging her, she went in. When they entered, the girls were amazed by the look of this place. Shauna took a look around and saw what type of clothing the mannequin were wearing. Some of the mannequins were wearing unique nightclothes, some had stylish designs, some had the cutest fashion, and there are others that are erotic.

While Serena was picking out some of the lewd clothing, Shauna continued to examine the mannequins that wore sexy underwear. Her face was still red, she looked at Serena who picked out and admire an erotic bra. She wonders why does she even wants to shop here in the first place. Then, an idea popped into her head. Probably she wanted to surprise Calem with her underwear and proceeded to have sex with each other. Her hearts hurts just a bit, but that thought is still a probability.

"Hey, Shauna! Do you see what would you like?" Serena asked.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Serena brought her back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Um... No. I haven't found anything I like."

"Well, I think this would look great on you!" She showed her the erotic bra and panties.

Shauna's face was flushed, "I... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. Try it! I'm sure you'll like it." She urged.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll try them on."

They went to the dressing room and Shauna entered inside one of the rooms while Serena waits outside. After Shauna puts the bra and panties on, she looks at herself in the mirror, she didn't look too bad. In fact, she looked cute and sexy wearing this and maybe she wouldn't mind wearing this everyday. She did some poses in front of the mirror before she got out and showed it to Serena.

"Wow! You look great, Shauna!" Serena complemented.

Shauna blushed and squirmed shyly and said, "Thanks, Serena."

"Here, I found something that you would like." Serena said and handed her an erotic nightgown.

"Um..." Shauna looked at the clothing she gave her.

"Go on, try it on." Serena urged. Serena's phone suddenly rang and she recognize the ringtone, "Oh, Calem is calling me. I gotta take this. Just try it on for me, please." Serena said and answered her phone. "Hey, babe!" She greeted.

Shauna decided to try the nightgown mostly because she doesn't want to hear Serena's conversation with her boyfriend. When she tried on the nightgown, she looked even better. She gave a little twirl in front of the mirror. But she wonders why would she even buy this stuff, with Serena, she could understand, but what's the point of buying this stuff? Sure, she could use the nightgown to give herself a comfortable sleep, but why does it have to be erotic? And why would she even need a lewd bra and underwear? Realizing this, she got out of the dressing room while still wearing the nightgown to show Serena and ask her about what's the reason for all of this since she is now off the phone with her boyfriend.

"That looks good on you, Shauna!" Serena complemented.

"Thanks. Serena, why would I need this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why do I even need underwear and a sexy nightgown? Who would I impress with these clothes?"

"Hey, you'll never know." That was the only answer she has given her. "So, do you like them?"

She put some thought to it and decided, "Well... I do."

"Great! Don't worry about the price, I'll pay for it."

"What?" Shauna was confused.

"You don't need to spend your money on this. I pay it for you, think of it as a present from your best friend."

"Oh... Well... Thanks, Serena."

After Serena paid for her and Shauna's erotic clothing, they exited out of the store. "Where should we head next?" Shauna asked.

"I know where. Follow me!" Serena said. The last time Shauna followed her, she led her in that lewd store. But, she followed her anyways.

They kept walking around the city until they arrived at their destination. Shauna was confused as to why she led her here. "Serena? Isn't this Hotel Richissime?"

"That's right! I have a surprise waiting for you here."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"You have to come in and find out!"

Shauna giggled, "Come on, tell me, what is it?"

"Are you curious? Then, come on in." Serena said and entered inside.

Shauna sighed, "I guess I should find out what the surprise is." She went in and viewed at the amazing and glorious design of this hotel. 

Serena went up to the register and talks to the employee. While she does that, Shauna continues to admire the designs of this glorious hotel. A few seconds later, Serena came back with a key. "Ok! Let's go!" Serena cheerfully said.

"Ok, Serena, tell me exactly what we are doing here. What are we here for?"

"Stop asking questions and come with me!"

Shauna sighed, "Ok, ok. I'm going."

They reached to the room they were looking for, and before Serena opens it, she looks at Shauna and asks, "Are you ready?"

"It's a surprise, so no, I'm not ready."

"Good!"

She used the key to unlock the door and enters inside. When they went in, they saw none other than Calem, watching TV. Shauna was extremely baffled right now, because she has no clue as to why he is here and why Serena brought her here.

"Ah! You girls made it. Took you long enough." Calem said and turns the TV off.

"Calem? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise! Me and Calem actually planned this for you!" Serena said.

"What for?"

"Well, you see, the thing is... We want to make this up to you." Serena said.

"Huh?" Was all Shauna said.

"We know that you love Calem." Serena said.

Shauna was shocked at this, "How long did you know?"

"It was a few months after we started dating." Serena said.

Calem explained to Shauna, "As we were talking, we looked back at the clues that hinted us that you actually liked me. There was the body language you sent out, you were flirting with me..."

Serena continued from here, "...And you would always talk about Calem more than anything else whenever he's not around. I know because you always talk about him when you're with me."

Calem continued on from here, "And we both figured that you must've loved me before I confessed my feelings toward Serena."

"After we figured it out, we felt so bad. So we devised a plan to help you feel better." Serena said. "The plan was to take you shopping in this city with me. We were going to start off with an innocent shopping from store to store. And then, that's where we decided to go to that lingerie store. Remember that phone call I had earlier with Calem? Well, you see..."

 

Flashback...

 

"Oh, Calem is calling me. I gotta take this. Just try it on for me, please." Serena said and answered her phone. "Hey babe!" She greeted.

Shauna went back inside the dressing room before she even heard the whole conversation.

"Hey, Serena! Everything's all set! How are things going?" Calem asked.

"It's going great! Shauna doesn't have a clue why we're here." Serena said.

"Good. I'll be waiting at the hotel." Calem said.

"Can't wait! Bye! Love you!" Serena said and they both hung up.

 

End of Flashback...

 

"After that phone call, I sat here waiting for you gals to show up." Calem said.

"Shauna, I am so sorry! I didn't know that you liked him. If I did, I never would've interfered." Serena said.

Shauna was astounded, she never would have believed that they felt so bad and they were sorry for her. When she returned to reality, she said to Serena, "It's okay. I blame myself for not telling Calem about my feelings sooner. I let bygones be bygones."

"That's why we are making this up to you." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Shauna asked.

"I'm saying that I'm letting you, have sex with Calem!" Serena said with a smile.

Shauna covered her mouth in surprise and her cheeks flushed. She looked at Calem and he seems to be okay with this. Even Serena is fine with it. "Wh-What?!" Was all she could say.

"Come on, We know that you like him, it's best that you get to experience him making love to you. You'll love it, I know you will." Serena said.

"Don't you love me?" Calem asked.

Shauna think this through, she wouldn't mind giving her virginity to the man he loves, but this is all so sudden. But she realized all the trouble her friend went through just to plan this. "Okay, I'll go through with this."

"Great!" Serena said. "Before we start, let's get ourselves change. We'll be right out in a moment, Calem."

"Can't wait!" Calem said.

She took Shauna to the bathroom and handed her a shopping bag from the lingerie store where they shopped from earlier, "Here, put on the nightgown under the bra and underwear I bought you."

"Wait, that's why we went to that lingerie store?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yep." Serena replied with a cheery tone and a smile.

She couldn't believe that her own best friend planned all of this just to make her happy. But, she just sighed and rolled her eyes at her for being a good friend to her. She disrobed her self and puts on her black bra and underwear that were both trimmed with purple ruffles and puts on the purple nightgown with straps that shows off her belly and has a black lace veil that was three lengths long, it was long enough to be a cape. She looks at herself in the mirror and thought she looked a bit embarrassing wearing these kinds of clothes.

She looked at Serena who was undressing and putting on her black bra and underwear that were trimmed with red ruffles.

"Why are you wearing that?" Shauna asked.

"Well, I'm joining in too. We're going to have a threesome." She explained.

"What?!" Shauna said in surprise.

"But I'll let you go first since I want you to experience his love making." She said.

Shauna sighed at her best friend's action, "Sometimes, I don't know how you think, Serena."

Serena puts on the red nightgown with straps that shows off her belly and has a black lace veil that was four lengths long, it was long enough to be a cape. "You ready to go?" Serena asked.

Shauna nodded in response.

"Great! Let's go see him." Serena said and they exit the bathroom.

When Shauna first entered inside the room, Calem was wearing clothes. When she exited the bathroom, her face was fully red when she saw that he was only wearing black underwear. His chest muscles were small, his torso was slim, but firm. His arms and legs were slender, but strong. She never thought he would look as sexy as this. She noticed the bulge in his underwear just by what she and Serena wore. 

"Wow! You girls look amazing!" Calem complemented.

"Oh my, I see that you are ready, Calem." Serena said as she noticed and admires his bulge.

"Are you ready, Shauna?" Calem asked.

Shauna just froze there, they can tell she is a bit nervous, "Come on, Shauna, there's no need to be afraid. We'll start off at the basics." Serena assured. She pushed Shauna a bit to urge her to get closer to Calem. When she did, Serena got her on her knees and gave her the instructions, "First, we want to start off by pulling down his underwear. Go on, pull it down, Shauna."

She was a bit timid at first, but she took a hold of the waistband of his black underwear and she slowly pulls it down. When the underwear was off, she was astounded by his size. He was big, long, and a bit thick. She couldn't believe that could fit in Serena.

"Amazing, right?" Serena commented. "Now, here's what you got to do. I want you to kiss the tip. We're starting off slow since this is your first time."

Shauna looked at the size of his length and wonders if she could even fit it in her mouth. She did as Serena told her to do and gently kiss the tip. It wasn't that bad, she gave it another kiss. The taste wasn't too bad, she gave another kiss that lasted for three seconds. The feeling of timid has washed away and gave the tip another kiss that lasted more than three seconds.

"That's good. You're doing great. Now I want you to lick the tip." Serena instructed.

Shauna stick her tongue out and licked the tip once and it caused Calem to slightly moan. She saw that he liked it and gave it another lick. She swirl her tongue around the tip, causing him to moan.

"There you go! Now, while you are licking him, I want you to firmly grasp his shaft and move it back and forth in any pace you want. You can start off slow, if you like." Serena instructed.

As she licks, she gently grasp his shaft and slowly moves it back and forth. His moans has gotten a bit loud, meaning that he is enjoying Shauna's actions. She decided to go a bit further and used both of her hands to rub his shaft.

"That's great! You got the handjob down. Now, put the tip in your mouth and suck on it. And while you're at it, lick the tip as you suck. Also, speed up the rubbing process a bit." Serena instructed.

She sped up her rubbing pace as she takes the tip in her mouth and sucks it while licking it. Calem was moaning and taking short breaths. Shauna suddenly tasted something out of his member. She pulled back to see what it was. It was something that was oozing out of the tip, and she wondered what is this sticky, transparent substance.

"That's his pre-cum. All guys have it. That means he's going to come soon." Serena explained.

But Shauna was a bit confused as to what she is saying, "Pre-cum? What is that? And what do you mean he is going to come soon?" Shauna asked.

"You're so innocent, aren't you? You'll find out what I mean. What I want you to do now is to stop rubbing him and suck his balls." Serena instructed.

She stops rubbing his manhood and take his testicles inside her mouth and started to suck on them. She sucks and licks his balls and Calem was enjoying every second of it.

"That good, Shauna. Now take his balls out of your mouth and start slowly lick his long shaft all the way up to the tip and take his member in deep." Serena instructed.

She let go of his balls and started to slowly lick his shaft from the bottom all the way up to the tip. As she makes her way up, Calem was softly groaning and moaning. When she made it to the tip, she puts the tip in her mouth and sucks it for a bit before she takes his length in her mouth. She only took as much as she could, which wasn't enough for Calem and Serena.

"You need to take it in deeper, honey." Serena said and pushed her head down further.

Shauna's eyes widen in surprise as her mouth was taking more of his member deeper. It hit her tonsils and she gagged and choked on it.

"You need to breath in through your nostrils." Serena said.

Shauna breath through her nose and she relaxed when his member went to the back of her throat.

"Now, slowly pull back while you suck him." Serena instructed.

She took his member all the way in and she slowly pulls back as she sucks his cock. She pulled back to the tip and she slowly takes his cock deep into her throat again. Calem's groans and moans were loud as he was loving every second of Shauna's action. She about to slowly pull back and suck him to his limits, but she suddenly felt his hands on her head and he moves her head back and forth.

"Look at that! He likes it. That means you are doing a good job. You're finally getting the hang of it. Keep going!" Serena said.

She continues to suck him off while he moves her head. It was only a few moments when he released his semen inside her throat. Her eyes widen in shock and she coughed and gagged while his member was still deep in her throat. She wanted to pull away, but Calem was holding her head still.

"Don't pull away! Try to swallow much of his seeds." Serena said.

Shauna did as she was instructed and guzzled down most of his seeds. It tasted bitter and sweet. Some of his seeds were spilling out of her mouth and onto her nightgown as she tries to swallow what she can. When he was done, he let go of her and she pulled away gasping and coughing. She pants for air as the couple were waiting for her to catch her breath.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Serena said.

"What was that stuff I swallowed?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"It's what guys have when they received an orgasm." Serena explained.

"Is this what you mean by he's coming?" Shauna asked.

"That's right." Serena said with a cheery smile.

"You were great, Shauna. Let's keep going." Calem said.

Shauna looks at him, "What are we going to do next?"

"Well, since you gave him an awesome blowjob, it's fair that he gives you an amazing sensation." Serena said.

The couple led Shauna to the bed and they laid her down. Calem removed the seed soaked nightgown to reveal her sexy underwear. Shauna seemed embarrassed and tries to cover herself, but Calem and Serena removed her hands.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Calem reassured.

"You are already beautiful to him." Serena assured.

She seemed a bit more calmed. His hands were roaming around her tanned body, making her whimper. His hands slide through her belly, shoulders, waist, and her gracefully thin legs. His hands made it's way to her breasts. Unlike Serena, who has large breasts, her breasts were small and she was afraid that he wouldn't like them. He gently gropes her breasts through her bra and it caused her to moan softly.

His hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. She quickly cover herself again to hide her breast from him. But once again, The lovely couple removed her hands and Shauna's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"You look lovely, Shauna." Calem said.

"You're saying that so I won't feel bad." Shauna said.

Calem shook his head, "No. I really mean it."

Shauna looked into his lovely eyes and gaze into them for a while. His eyes says that he is telling the truth. He leaned in and sucked one of her nipples and she yelped in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

"No. You just surprised me." Shauna assured.

"Good to hear." He said and proceeded to suck on her nipple.

Shauna whimpered and moaned as his tongue was flicking the bud. Serena decided to join in on the fun and sucked her other nipple. Shauna yelped in surprise again as she felt her tongue swirling around her nipple. Her moans got louder when she felt Calem's and Serena's hand playing with her womanhood through her erotic panties. He used two fingers to rub her pussy up and down while Serena pushed two fingers inside her through her underwear.

"Guys, it feels too good! If you keep this up, I'll go nuts!" Shauna moaned.

Calem bit her nipple and plucked it which caused her to moan in ecstasy. Serena bit her nipple and grind it with her teeth till she feels rapture. Her panties got a bit wet as they assault her pussy with pleasure. They finally let go of her nipples and Calem peeled her soaked underwear off. He gazed at her soaking wet pussy and her naked tanned body.

"I take back what I said. You look beautiful, Shauna." Calem complemented.

"You really do." Serena complemented.

All of these complements made her face red in embarrassment. Calem lowered himself to her drenched womanhood and gazed at it. When he was done admiring the view, he slide his finger up and down on her slit which caused her to whimper and whine. He used his other hand to play with her clit while he teases her slit. She screamed in ecstasy when he pinches her clitoris.

Serena decided to help him and his hand was replaced with Serena's hand. When he was done teasing her, he placed his mouth over her entrance and she shriek in rapture as she felt Calem's lips, tongue, and teeth pleasure her pussy while Serena was pinching, twisting, and even sucking and licking her clitoris. His lips were kissing her slit, his teeth was munching on her labia, and his tongue was burrowed inside her, licking her walls. Her mouth was sucking hard on her clitoris, her tongue was swirling around it and she gently nibbled it.

She was in paradise, one that she wishes to never leave. She was going crazy with pleasure and she couldn't handle it. Within time, she reached her climax and spilled her juices on his mouth. He guzzled her juices as it was spilling out of her womb. When her orgasm has passed, she lied on the bed panting. His mouth separated from her pussy and he wiped away the leftovers from his mouth.

"I say she's ready. But let's wait until she recovers." Serena said. "In the meanwhile, would you like to pleasure me as well, my sweetheart?" She cooed.

He smiled, "I would love to." He removed the nightgown and gropes her breasts through her sexy bra. "Man, you sure picked out some sexy lingerie." He commented.

"I only wanted the best for you, sweetie." She cooed.

They both shared a loving kiss along with some tongue. Serena tasted some of Shauna's juices in his mouth. His hands were firmly massaging her breasts with tender care. He unhooked her bra to free her wonderful breasts. They broke contact just to see her breasts. He sink his hands into her fleshy orbs and gave them a good squeeze and kneading. She lovingly moaned by his magical hands and he lock his lips with hers again as he kneads her boobs.

She cupped his member, it was throbbing and getting hard. She broke the contact to say, "Looks like you're ready."

He smirked and pecked her lips. He sat on the bed and he is at a eye level with her panties that was very wet. He caressed her pussy through her drenched panties. She shivered in excitement as his hand was rubbing back and forth at her pussy. He peeled them off to reveal her wet pussy.

"Looks like you're ready." He said with a smirk.

"Stealing my lines, are we?" She said with a playful smirk.

He lied down on the bed for her to get on top of him. Their genitals were facing each other and he sat up. He carefully held her so she wouldn't fall off. She took ahold of his member to get themselves ready. In unison, they started to pleasure each other's genitals. He's giving her the same pleasure like he did to Shauna by kissing her entrance with love, munching on her slit, and burrowing his tongue into her and licking her warm walls.

She was sucking her boyfriend's cock real good by taking it deep into her throat. She hums the alphabet as his cock was deep in her throat. She moans as his tongue was licking her deep into her womb. Her legs wrapped around his head to bury his face deeper into her pussy. He moans as she slobbers his cock and plays with his balls. He thrust his hips up at her to push more of his member into her mouth, she was taking it all in.

Shauna regained conscious and saw what the couple were doing. Calem's face was deep into her pussy while he thrusts his hips up at Serena's throat, taking all of his cock in her mouth. They were having the time of their lives. Shauna doesn't mind watching them go at it. In fact, she got a bit wet and excited just by seeing them taking each other's genitals deep into their faces.

Both of them were so close to reach their climax and both of them are trying to hold out longer than the other. She pushed his balls up to make him climax. But he's not having any of that. He gently bites her slit and pulls it to make her moan in pleasure. He swirled his tongue inside her walls, her moans were muffled due to her mouth full of his cock. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her, she couldn't take it anymore. In the end, the loser was Serena. She screamed with her mouth full of his cock and she climax in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop of her juices.

He lied back down on the bed again for her to roll off him. She pants for air and sighs in bliss along with a smile on her face. Perhaps she isn't too bummed out about the loss. The couple noticed that Shauna was up and she was watching the whole thing. Serena noticed that her snatch was wet with excitement.

"That action you saw must've gotten you really excited, huh?" Serena commented.

Shauna nodded, she saw his penis was rigid hard again and it was ready.

"So, are you ready for this?" Calem asked.

Shauna nodded again. Her eyes were gazing at his cock.

Serena laid her down on the bed and watch the action from the sidelines. Calem got on top of her and position his manhood to her entrance. He knows that Shauna is a virgin and he has to be careful with her. He slide the tip of his cock up and down on her slit to lube it up. He tries to push his member in, but it slipped and didn't entered. He tried again and this time, he succeeded. He slowly pushes it in and it caused Shauna to groan and hiss in pain. His eyes were shut and his teeth were gritted as he pushes it in. His member was stretching her walls apart as it entered. He finally hit her barrier, he looked at her to see if she is ready to fully go through with it.

"Shauna, I should let you know that it's going to hurt real bad. But with time, it's going to start to feel real good, trust me. I've been through with this before." Serena said.

"Ready?" Calem asked.

Shauna nodded, "I'm ready. I know it's going to hurt, but I'm okay with it, as long as I gave my virginity to you, Calem."

He nodded in response. He pushed his hips forward and broke her barrier. She gasped in pain and arched her back, her shrieks of pain were stuck in her throat. Her eyes were wide as it could be and her tears of pain started to flow. Blood leaked out of her slit and stained the bedsheets. The pain felt like it was never going to end. 

"Endure it, Shauna! I know it hurts a lot, like hell, even. But you just got to endure a little longer." Serena said, encouraging Shauna.

Shauna gasped for air and took short breaths. She sobbed in pain and squirmed. The pain only lasted for a few minutes before it subdued. She lied on the bed panting, it was an awful experience to feel that sort of torture, but it was worth it if it means giving her virginity to the man she loves.

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm okay."

Serena sighed and smiled in relief, knowing her best friend made it past through that horrible phase.

Calem slowly pulled back only for Shauna to whine. He noticed and stops, "I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go slow." Shauna said, trying so hard not to let the couple know the anguish she is feeling.

He continued to slowly pulled out and slowly pushes it back in. Calem's eyes were shut tight and his teeth were gritted and he let out a hiss while Shauna lets out a satisfying moan. Serena can already tell what they are feeling right now.

"How does it feel, guys?" She asked with a smile.

"She's so tight!" He grunted.

"He's so big!" She groaned.

He slowly pulls out and pushes it back in. Their genitals were so wet, that it was easy to slide it in and out. Serena was getting turned on by this, even though they are going a bit slow. Serena was rubbing her pussy in circles by the use of her palm. Her other hand was groping and massaging her breast. She spread her legs apart and inserts two fingers inside her and thrusts and curls in her pussy.

As soon as pain was gone, Shauna said to him, "Go faster. I'm feeling okay now."

He nodded in response and grabbed both of her wrists and thrusts at a steady pace. He pushes his dick all the way into her. Filling her up to the brim with a little left over. Her hot walls tightly clenched on his big member. Both were groaning for feeling this amazing sensation.

"Faster!" Shauna moaned.

He did as he was told and sped up his pace. The tip hit the entrance of her womb and her sweet spot which caused her to moan loudly in pleasure and ecstasy. Her tiny tits bounced every time he thrusts into her. He grabbed ahold of her wrist with one hand, puts it over her head, grabs her small breast with his other hand, and increase more of his speed. When he thrusts into her, a shockwave of pleasure surge throughout her body, with the added touch of his hand kneading her breast, it increased more of this unbelievable sensation.

Serena added a third digit into her hot womb and quickly thrusts inside her. She squeezed her nipple and tugs at it as she continues to watch her boyfriend fucks her best friend silly. She was so close to her climax, but she wouldn't dare to come just yet. She held out for a bit longer as she continues to watch and pleasures herself.

"Harder!" Shauna moaned.

He slammed his hips towards her groin and she yelled in rapture. He increased more of his velocity and slammed harder and faster into her. She was practically squirming in bliss as his thick member was spreading her walls apart. His member was imprinting her vagina. He grabbed ahold of her wrists again and pulls it towards him as he thrusts.

"Go deeper!" She moaned.

He pulled back, and in one swift motion, he pushed his dick deep into her, pushing past through the entrance of her womb. She gasped in pleasure as she felt this strange, but wonderful sensation. He was now thrusting into her at a wild pace, pushing his dick deeper into her and slamming hard into her hole. Her eyes were widen and rolled back in bliss, her tongue was out and drool started to dribble out of her, and she was moaning like she never felt this much pleasure before. She was going crazy from experiencing this kind of ecstasy.

Calem pushed his dick deep into her and emptied his load inside her as Shauna moans in ecstasy when she reached for her climax and her womb was filling up to the brim with his hot seeds. Serena also reached her peak and moaned blissfully.

As soon as their orgasms have passed, Calem pulled out, and his seeds were spilling out of her womb, flowing endlessly. Shauna was panting with a happy smile on her face, knowing that she just had sex with the guy she fell in love.

Serena approached the couple, "Did you enjoy it, my sweeties?" She asked cooingly.

"That was intense!" Calem said in pants.

"And what about you, Shauna?" Serena asked.

"I don't know how you are able to have something that big inside of you." Shauna said.

"I still can't get used to his size when he puts it inside me." Serena said. She looked at the seeds that was flowing out of her, "So much is coming out. But we are just getting started, my dear Shauna." She looks at her boyfriend, "Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Of course I did." He said.

He brought a plastic bag that contains certain items from the chair and puts it on the bed. Shauna saw the bag and wondered what that bag contains. Serena opens the bag and fishes out an item that would be great for her and her best friend. Shauna's eyes were lit with excitement when she saw the item she was holding. It was a dual ended dildo that she holds in her hand.

Serena asked Shauna, "I hope you're not tired, are you?"

She was full of energy now, "Oh, no, I'm not." She said with excitement and sultry in her voice.

The girls giggled in excitement as they were about to try out that cool looking toy. Serena got on top of her and places the one end of the dildo inside her and places the other end inside her. She pushed her hips down on her and they both moaned in bliss when the dildo enters inside their womanhood. Shauna pushes her hips up at her and the dildos burrow deep inside each other's womanhood.

Of course, Calem doesn't want to be left out, so he brought something other than the dildo. He fished another certain item out of the bag and it was a bottle of lube. He opens it and pours it in between Serena's butt cheeks. She sighed in excitement when she felt the lube pouring on her ass. He placed his finger on her anus and gently circles around it.

Shauna thrusts faster into her and she and Serena moans as the dildo was penetrating them. Shauna gropes Serena's large bust and sucks on one of her nipples. Her fleshy orbs felt so soft and squishy to her hands.

Once Serena's anus was relaxed enough, he pushed his finger inside her and pumps it in and out. Once her anus was loosen enough, he added a second digit into her and pumps in and out.

Shauna lets go of Serena's nipple with some threads of saliva attach to her boob from her mouth. She continues to knead her breasts as she increased her speed. Serena moans in ecstasy as that dildo was hitting her sweet spot. It was also hitting Shauna's secret spot as well and she was letting out moans of ecstasy as well. Her juices were leaking out of her and sliding down to her anus while Serena's juices were leaking on the toy.

Serena's anus was now loosen up and he lubed his shaft and retracted his fingers and replaced it with his member. Serena was now feeling so much pleasure with both of her holes being filled. As Calem is slamming into her ass, he reached for the bag and brought out another toy. This time, it's a vibrating egg. He lubed the toy and easily slides it inside Shauna's ass since her anus was slick due to her juices. He turned on the vibration and the look Shauna has, was the look of sheer enjoyment.

The girls' holes were stuffed and they both feel a great amount of pleasure from this. Calem was thrusting fast and hard as he sinks his hands on Serena's beautiful butt cheeks. The lube was making her ass so slick that he thrusts at a wild pace. Shauna was thrusting her hip up as fast as she could. Her hands were tweaking with Serena's nipples that caused her to yelp. The vibrating toy was giving her so much pleasurable sensation and it caused her to squirm in ecstasy. Serena's eyes were rolled back as she felt both of her holes being filled by her boyfriend and her toy. Her moans were music to Calem's ears as he and Shauna thrusts into her holes.

Calem grunted and released his seeds inside Serena's ass while the girls had reach their climax, they moaned in rapture as their orgasms rock their worlds. When Calem pulled out, his seeds were oozing out of her anus and spilling on the bedsheets. Serena removed the toy and laid back in bed, panting. Shauna just laid there catching her breath with that happy look on her face again. Calem hardly break a sweat and the girls noticed that he is still hard.

"You're still hard after having that last orgasm? Maybe I can help with that with the use of my bosoms, of course." Serena said. Serena laid him down on the bed and kissed a path down to his body and made her way to his rigid member. "Honey? Would you mind to pay attention to Shauna while I help you with this hard problem you have?" She asked.

Shauna laid on top of him and she gazed into his eyes. "Uh... Sure." Calem said.

Serena sandwiched his cock with her large sweaty bust, squish them together and moves her breasts up and down while Shauna was spending time with Calem by planting kisses on his lips.

Shauna kissed him deeply with passion and love and a bit of desperation. "I love you, Calem. I always have. I... I wish I could've shared my feelings toward you sooner. I regretted the day that I didn't tell you this."

Calem's hands were placed on her tiny ass and gave them a light squeeze. His eyes were focused on Shauna's cute and innocent eyes, but his dick was receiving an amazing sensation from his girlfriend's moist bust.

Shauna deeply kissed him again, "If only I told you sooner, I would have been happy. But I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

His hands were giving her ass a nice, gentle massage as his lips were locked with Shauna, and Serena was quickening the pace of her boob job.

Shauna gave him a soft, gentle kiss this time, "I wonder what reaction you would have when I say I love you for the first time. I've been very curious about that." She planted another soft, gentle kiss which made him groan and ejaculate on Serena's big sweaty breasts.

Calem looks at Shauna's face, caress her cheek and said, "Shauna, I didn't know that you feel that way about me."

Huge amounts of thick, sticky substance covered her breasts and she hates to waste them, "Shauna, could you come help me clean my bust."

Shauna looks at Serena with an upbeat attitude, "Sure."

She approached her and started to clean one of her breasts while Serena cleans up her other one. Shauna licks the seeds off her while Serena scoops up the seeds with the use of her fingers and licks them. The taste was marvelous to them as they gulped down every drop of seeds.

"Hey, do you think you can still go for another round?" Serena asked.

"I'm ready!" Shauna said.

"I guess I can go at it again." Calem said.

"We can play with the toy again, if you like, Shauna." Serena said with a sultry tone in her voice as she caresses Shauna's cheeks.

Shauna giggled in eagerness, "Okay, but... Only if Calem is joining in on the game. And I don't mean by him using the toy on just us."

"Oh." Serena giggled as she was interested on what she had in mind, "Are you saying that he should know what having a toy stuffed in your butt feels like?"

Shauna slyly smiled, "Mm-Hmm."

Calem knows what's going on and accepts the deal they have. He was on his hands and knees as Serena was pumping her lubed fingers into his ass while Shauna was eager to use the vibrating dildo on him. Having Serena's fingers pumping in and out of his butt felt good to him. Once his ass has loosen up, Shauna gently stuffs the toy inside him. Calem clenched the bedsheets as that toy was filling inside his ass. Once it was in, Shauna turned on the vibration and Calem moaned and squirmed as the vibration was sending shockwaves of pleasures throughout his body.

Serena got on top of Shauna again and used the same dual ended dildo to insert hers and Shauna's entrances. Calem was pumping his lubed fingers into Shauna's ass until it was loosen up. He inserts his member inside her ass and inserts the vibrating egg inside Serena's ass and turned on the vibration. Serena moved her hips up and down onto Shauna and the dildo burrowed deep into each other.

Calem thrusts at a wild pace, he grabs Serena's bust as he feels Shauna's tight hole and the toy vibrating inside him. Now all of the holes were filled, each one of them felt nothing but extreme ecstasy. Calem felt a large amount of pleasure with the toy vibrating inside his ass and his cock slamming wildly inside Shauna's tight, tiny, tanned, ass.

Serena moved her hips faster, she felt incredible sensation from that vibrating egg and the dildo burrowing deep inside her. Her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and her tongue was out in pleasure. Her hands were kneading Shauna's tiny tits, giving them a light squeeze as she rides on that long dildo.

Shauna was the one who felt the most pleasure out of them all, the dildo was deep inside her, her breasts were being played by Serena's hands, and her ass is filled with Calem's cock. Like Serena, her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and her tongue was out in pleasure. Her body was filled with rapture and she was in a land of pleasure that she never wants to leave.

These three lovers finally reached their orgasms with Calem thrusting his cock deep into Shauna's ass and spilling his seeds inside her. Serena slamming her hips onto Shauna's with both of the dildos buried deep inside their womanhood and loudly moaned when she reached her climax. Shauna instantly climax and loudly moans in bliss when she felt Calem's seeds filling her ass to the brim and the dildo buried deep inside her.

The three lovers were full of sweat and were laying on the bed with the sheets covering them. Calem was laying on the bed between Shauna and Serena with Shauna on his right side and Serena on his left side. Both of the girls were resting their heads on his sweaty chest. He wrapped his arms around the girls as they laid there, bathing the glow of their love making.

"Thank you, Calem, for giving me this chance that I wanted. And thank you, Serena, for giving me the closure that I needed." Shauna said.

"Heh. No problem." Calem said.

"What are friends for?" Serena said.

Shauna sighed, "Now that it is over, are we going back to the way things are now?"

"Actually, we got a better idea. We want you to be part of our relationship." Serena said.

Shauna was shocked to hear what she just said, "What did you say?"

"What she meant was, I'm going to take care of you and Serena from now on." Calem said.

Shauna was surprised by this, "Serena, are you sure?"

"I certainly don't mind sharing him with you." Serena said.

"What do you think? Do you want to be my second girlfriend?" Calem proposed.

Shauna's eyes were welled up with tears. She wiped them away and said, "I would love to."

The couple smiled, "That's great!" They both said.

From this point on, Calem has two girlfriends to take care of. It will be a hassle, but he'll manage. Serena is very happy that Shauna is part of their relationship, she's seriously doesn't mind that she gets to share his boyfriend with her best friend and she is always eager for a threesome with her, Shauna, and Calem. Shauna is extremely happy that she gets to be Calem's second girlfriend. Although she has to share her boyfriend with Serena, which she doesn't mind at all. Who knows, maybe their lives will be better and happier with just the three of them.

 

I thank you for reading this long lemon I wrote. This is actually the first request that I did. I will write more stories from the requests I've accepted, but it will take me some time, so please be patient and I'll get to do more of your request. Did you like this story? Do you have a story for this couple(s) or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
